Mine
by Forever Angelic
Summary: A man, finding a woman that he falls in love just by looking at her, what happens to him, especially if he is a vampire and she is a mortal? NickxCassie One-Shot


A/N: I hope that this one is pretty good. it'z my first time writing a one shot...plz R&R. I will also try and update my other 2 stories ^_^ thx  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The creature prowls at night, stalking around for its prey. He hears the loud music and all the drunken people, but he has his sights on one person only. A girl with blue eyes and golden/brownish hair sitting on a stool drinking contently from her drink. She didn't notice that he was just about a few feet away from her. He would always see the goddess in front of him every Friday and Monday. He would always get so close to getting her for himself, until someone else would go up to him and he would take an alternative route in stead of him original one. Tonight was not going to be any different; he knew that already because someone was coming up to him right now.  
  
The woman had almond yellow eyes with dark raven hair that trailed down above her hips. She was walking up to him, swinging her hips seductively at him. He was staring at her hips while she moved, smirking a seductive smirk at her. She shivered, unseen to the human eye, but he wasn't human. He was a monster as some call, while some call him...a vampire.  
  
"You finally came," she purred in his ear.  
  
"Finally came?" he was somewhat confused, not knowing what she meant by him finally coming.  
  
"My friends have been telling me about you...you know that?" she purred, running a hand through his hair.  
  
"Your friends have been talking about me?" I thought I killed everyone that danced with me...unless he turned them into a vampire.  
  
"Yes, my friends telling me about you. Said you were great in bed, making them feel emotions that they never felt before." One of those sluts?  
  
"Oh, I see. Would you care to dance then?" he asked with a smirk on his lips that made every girl melt into his arms.  
  
"Always." She whispered huskily.  
  
He took her to the dance floor then took her in his arms, while she put her arms around him. The song Yeah! By Usher was on, and it really portrayed what she was doing:  
  
~~ [Usher:]  
  
Peace up!  
  
A Town Down!  
  
[Lil' Jon:]  
  
Yeah, Ok! Lil' Jon!  
  
[Usher:]  
  
Yeah, Yeah Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah  
  
Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah  
  
[Usher:]  
  
I'm in the club with my homies, tryna get a lil V-I, keep it down on the low key, cause you know how it feels.  
  
I said shorty she was checkin up on me, from the game she was spittin my ear you would think that she knew me.  
  
So we decided to chill  
  
Conversation got heavy, she had me feelin like she's ready to blow!  
  
(Watch Out! Watch Out!)  
  
She saying come get me, come get me,  
  
So I got up and followed her to the floor, she said baby lets go,  
  
When I told her I said  
  
[Usher:]  
  
Yeah (yeah) Shorty got down and said come and get me  
  
Yeah (yeah) I got so caught up I forgot she told me  
  
Yeah (yeah) Her and my girl used to be the best of homies  
  
Yeah (yeah) Next thing I knew she was all up on me screaming:  
  
Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah  
  
Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah  
  
[Usher:]  
  
She's all up inn my head now, got me thinking that it might good idea to take her with me,  
  
Cause she's ready to leave.  
  
Now I gotta keep it real now, cause on a one-to-ten she's a certified twenty,  
  
and that just aint me.  
  
Cause I don't know if I take that chance just where is it gonna lead,  
  
But what I do know is the way she dance makes shorty alright with me.  
  
The way she getting low!  
  
I'm like yeah, just work that out for me.  
  
She asked for one more dance and I'm  
  
Like yeah, how the hell am I supposed to leave?  
  
And I said~~  
  
The girl started to dance all around me, making me get hard.  
  
[Usher:]  
  
Yeah (yeah) Shorty got down and said come and get me  
  
Yeah (yeah) I got so caught up I forgot she told me  
  
Yeah (yeah) Her and my girl used to be the best of homies  
  
Yeah (yeah) Next thing I knew she was all up on me screaming:  
  
Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah  
  
Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah  
  
She smiled seductively at me, letting her know that she can feel my arousal. I looked up and saw that the girl was staring at us. I smirked and started to go along with the girl in front of me.  
  
[Lil' Jon:]  
  
Luda!  
  
[Ludacris:]  
  
Watch out!  
  
My outfit's ridiculous, In the club lookin' so conspicuous.  
  
And Rowl! These women all on the prowl, if you hold the head steady I'm milk the cow.  
  
Forget about the game I'm a spit the truth, I won't stop till I get em in they birthday suits.  
  
So gimmie the rhythm and it'll be off with they clothes, then bend over to the front and touch your toes.  
  
I left the jag and I took the roles, if they aint cutting then I put em on foot patrol.  
  
How you like me now, when my pinky's valued over three hundred thousand,  
  
Lets drank you the one to please, Ludacris fill cups like double d's.  
  
Me and Ush once more and we leave em dead, we want a lady in the street but a freak in the bed to say  
  
While we were 'dancing', I felt her get wet also and I smirked more...tonight was going to be really interesting.  
  
[Usher:]  
  
Yeah (yeah) Shorty got down and said come and get me  
  
Yeah (yeah) I got so caught up I forgot she told me  
  
Yeah (yeah) Her and my girl used to be the best of homies  
  
Yeah (yeah) Next thing I knew she was all up on me screaming:  
  
Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah  
  
Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah  
  
[Ludacris:]  
  
Take that and rewind it back, Lil' Jon got the beat make ya booty go (clap)  
  
Take that and rewind it back, Usher got the voice make ya booty go (clap)  
  
Take that and rewind it back, Ludacris got the flow make ya booty go (clap)  
  
Take that and rewind it back, Lil' Jon got the beat make ya booty go (clap)  
  
When the song ended, I felt that she was really ready for sex, but I had better plans. I looked up at my goddess and saw that she was blushing. She looked down, so did I, I saw what she was blushing at. I saw that I was rock hard. I didn't really notice until now, and I felt that I needed a really cold shower, or at least a release.  
  
I looked at the girl next to me, and it seemed like she needed it too because she was staring at me in pure lust. I didn't want to leave again, especially when I can get my goddess soon. I went to the bar, leaving the slut behind. He didn't look twice back.  
  
He sat down next to the beautiful girl before him. He looked at her and it seemed like she was really interested in her drink because she wouldn't look up. So he took the time to study her.  
  
"What would you like sir?" a man growled. He vampire was surprised. The man had blondish hair with blue-grey eyes which were filled with rage and jealousy right now. He smirked.  
  
"I'll have...the strongest thing you have." He bartender's eyes widened. No one ever ordered that before. The club liked to call it Lady Crimson. The bartender went on making his drink.  
  
The vamp turned towards his goddess.  
  
"I seem to see you here every time I come here, why is that?" who ever said that you couldn't introduce yourself with flirting.  
  
"Um...I don't seem to see you often." She said, shyly. This is going to be too easy. He thought.  
  
"Well, I always seem to see you here. What is a pretty girl like you sitting here alone all the time, just drinking the same drink every time?" he purred.  
  
"I don't know." She whispered. There was a clunk and a splatter of a concoction on the table. He looked away, reluctantly, from the goddess that he was talking to, to see a person with rage. The bartender was back and it seemed like it was his drink that was on the table.  
  
"That would be $10." He growled out.  
  
"Oh Adam, don't be so mean." I looked and it was his girl that said that. So his name is Adam. Pathetic.  
  
"What do you mean!?" he growled to her. He growled back at him. The man turned and glared at him while he put up with his own glare.  
  
They were interrupted when they heard a cough coming from the girl. They turned to her while she blushed. He smirked, took a sip of his drink to find that it was strong.  
  
"You wanna dance?" he asked the goddess.  
  
She looked at him and blushed because he smirked his infamous 'no- girl-can-resist' smirk. She nodded at him and stood up. He stood also.  
  
"My name is Cassandra, but everyone calls me Cassie." The goddess said. This is a change. I didn't have to use a mind trick to actually get her to tell me her name.  
  
"Cassie, huh?" he tried the name on his tongue a few times to see that he liked that name. Cassie was blushing crimson.  
  
"My name is Nick. It's a pleasure to meet you." Nick said huskily. He took her outstretched hand and kissed the back of it, while looking at her reaction and liked it. She was blushing so hard now, that it reached her ears.  
  
He took her to the dance floor while the song Haunted by Evanescence was on. It seemed somewhat appropriate, since it was what he was practically doing every time he saw her.  
  
~~long lost words whisper slowly to me  
  
still can't find what keeps me here  
  
when all this time I've been so hollow inside  
  
I know you're still there  
  
watching me wanting me  
  
I can feel you pull me down  
  
fearing you loving you  
  
I won't let you pull me down  
  
hunting you I can smell you - alive  
  
your heart pounding in my head~~  
  
That part was really true. I could smell her scent filling my nostrils, making me hard all over again. And the way I could feel her heart pounding. I buried my head in her neck to get a better angle of smelling her scent and licking her neck once in a while to get a taste of her, which drove him to wanting her more and more every second. She seemed to stiffen then relax in his arms.  
  
~~watching me wanting me  
  
I can feel you pull me down  
  
saving me raping me watching me  
  
watching me...wanting me  
  
I can feel you pull me down  
  
fearing you...loving you  
  
I won't let you pull me down~~  
  
When the song was finished, Nick got his head out of her neck reluctantly of course. He looked into her face to see that she was totally comfortable with them doing this.  
  
"Do you want to go somewhere else? Instead of being here?" he asked her huskily.  
  
"I don't think I should..." she started. Nick was getting kind of furious with that answer, but I seemed like she didn't finish yet.  
  
"My boyfriend was just right there. He didn't seem to like you a lot." Boyfriend, huh? So she seems to be taken already, but all that can change. Once you come with me.  
  
"And who is your boyfriend?" Nick asked. His voice trembling lightly with anger and lust.  
  
"He was the bartender that served you your drink." She said. That little piece of shit?  
  
"I don't really think he'll mind..." Since he wont ever see you again soon. "he seems busy enough, don't you?"  
  
She looked over his shoulder to see that he was right.  
  
"Fine then, but I have to tell my boyfriend that I am leaving." Nick nodded his head.  
  
"I will wait for you at the entrance then." She nodded then left.  
  
He went outside and looked at his watch. It was about 2:00 a.m. Around 3 hours before sunrise. Plenty of time. He looked back to see that Cassie was talking to Adam. He used his hearing to hear what they were talking about:  
  
"I'm going home now, Adam." Cassie said.  
  
"what? But my shift isn't over yet." Adam said.  
  
"I know, I mean I have someone to take me home."  
  
"Who?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"I have a cab." knowing that if she told him the truth, he would never let her go.  
  
"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow then."  
  
"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." She kissed him good-bye and left.  
  
Nick smirked at what Cassie said. Who knew that she would actually lie to her boyfriend. I wiped the smirk off my smirk when I saw Cassie approaching.  
  
"Ready to go?" he asked her.  
  
"Yeah." She said quietly.  
  
He took her arm and got her to follow him to his car. When they got there, he heard her gasp. He looked at her and saw that she was looking at the car. It was the newest Mercedes Benz and didn't come out until next year, which was about 10 months from now. It was midnight blue that looked like black, unless u had something shining on it. We went into the car and she gasped again. The inside had pure leather seats, pure leather steering wheel covering, pure leather brake covering, and just about everything was leather. I stated the car and stated to drive her to my house.  
  
"Um...don't you need to know where my house was?" she asked nervously. I didn't answer.  
  
"Hello? Don't I need to tell you where my house is?" she asked again.  
  
I sped up now, going 90 mph. when I got to my place, I parked the car and got out. I assumed that she as coming out, but she didn't.  
  
"Are you coming out?" he asked her.  
  
"Why aren't I home?" she asked, this time frightened.  
  
"It's going to rain in, 5...4...3...2...1..."then it started to rain. "Come on, if you don't hurry it'll start to rain harder."  
  
"I want to go home." She said.  
  
"We can right now." I said.  
  
"why?" she asked. I looked at her and saw that she was looking at me. Good. I used my eyes to put her in a trance and she didn't seem to fight it. I went to her side of the car and brought her into my mansion bridal style.  
  
when we got inside, I put her down into the den where a fire was started. I put her out of the trance and she seemed even more frightened.  
  
"I'll get you a blanket and something to drink." Nick said then left the room, but was stopped when she said something.  
  
"Why did you bring me to this place." She asked quietly. He sighed. He never thought just getting what he want was going to be this complicated.  
  
"I did this because I know that you don't have a family or house to go to." She said at him, eyes wide.  
  
"How do you know that?" she asked nervously. He sighed and sat down next to her.  
  
"I know this and everything about you. How your mother died, what your father did, what happened to your family, everything about you."  
  
"Are you stalking me?" she asked in disbelief. He chuckled.  
  
"No. I also know how you feel..."he sat down behind her, taking her into his arms. She didn't seem to protest, but leaned into him instead. "I have felt the same way. I was also abused by my father and mother. My grandparents died trying to protect me from them. All my relatives also died because of it..."he buried his face in her hair. "I have no family left now. I killed my parents just so I could be free, but I seems like I will never be free. I am controlled by not just only my parents now, but a woman that I despise. I cannot to the same that I have don't with the others, no. This woman is different from the others. She is the one that has made me like this." He whispered, so only she would here.  
  
"Like what?" she also whispered back. He tensed up. He never showed anyone his true from. Not even the people he slept with.  
  
She brought his mouth to hers.  
  
"It's ok." She said.  
  
"It is not okay. You will run if I showed you." He said.  
  
"I will not." She said.  
  
"I am a monster Cassandra. I hope you understand that."  
  
"How can you be a monster if you are just a human, like me?"  
  
"That is the problem, I am not human."  
  
He let go of all the magic that he put on making him stay a human. Fangs started to grow, his hair became a darker shade of blond and this time it looked more like brown than blond, and his eyes turned into an electric blue color. He heard her gasp. He looked at her and was surprised to see that she was looking at him in fascination. He was confused by this.  
  
"Oh my gosh." She said. He turned his head. Knowing that he will have to force himself on her if she refuses him,  
  
She took her fingers and moved his face to look at her.  
  
"You look...wow." She breathed.  
  
"Is that a bad thing?" he asked.  
  
"No." he looked at her in surprised, but was caught off guard when lips crushed his. The impact was so strong that he fell backwards.  
  
"You are not afraid of me?" he asked after they broke their kiss.  
  
"Why would I?" she asked.  
  
"Because I am a vampire." Instead of saying something, she gave him a gentle smile.  
  
"A vampire is not compared to a werewolf, wereleopard, or even wererat." He looked at her strangely.  
  
"Yes, I have gone out with those lycanthropes before. Adam himself is a werewolf you know."  
  
"Really?" now he was amused.  
  
"But he has 'claimed' me as his." She made quotes in the air on claimed.  
  
He chuckled.  
  
"No," he said. "You are mine."  
  
"I am no ones." She said.  
  
He chuckled again.  
  
"Can you not resist me?" he asked suddenly.  
  
"What do you mean-" she was cut off when she felt a bit in her neck. She closed her eyes and willed the pain to go away.  
  
~If you resist me Cassie, the pain will be there. Please do not resist me. I love you.~  
  
What? Cassie asked herself, but she knew whose voice that was and let him sink fangs into her.  
  
"How can you love someone you don't even know?" she asked.  
  
~like I said, I know everything about you.~  
  
"But I do not love you. And I have a boyfriend that I love."  
  
~You will love to learn to love me.~  
  
"no, I love another." She was starting to panic now.  
  
Nick was getting irritated now. He tightened his arms around her waist and sucked more fiercely.  
  
~You are now mine...not Adam's, not anyone's. you will learn to love me one way or another.~  
  
By the time he was finished, he knew that she would be a vampire by morning. He took her to his coffin in the dungeon (so to say). It looked like a bed with a canopy, but the top part was actually the lid for the coffin (think Cera's coffin in Hellsing). The got into bed, but her in front of him with his arms around her small waist. When he pushed the button for the lid to come down, one word escaped his mouth before he felt into a deep slumber:  
  
"Mine."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Sorry there is some OOC, but then it is my first one shot. Plz R&R and flames are welcome if you want...but I just want to know if this is good... ^_^ thx ppl!! ^_^ 


End file.
